The Final Battle
by Kitsanken
Summary: The battle was over, Naraku defeated, and the Shikon no Tama was whole once again. However, the price paid for victory was immense. WARNINGS: Character Deaths, some violence and gore.


_Inuyasha Original Japanese Version © Takahashi Rumiko Shonen Sunday Sunrise Studios_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

Inuyasha Fanfic

**The Final Battle**

By: Chiruken

The battle was over, Naraku defeated, and the Shikon no Tama was whole once again. However...the price paid for victory was immense.

**«¤»**

During the fierce battle, both sides suffered heavy casualties. First to fall was Naraku's extension, Kanna, the child-like youkai...her mirror shattered. In retaliation for the loss from his side, Naraku immediately struck down the one responsible for her death, Kohaku. In a torrent of rage and grief, Sango rushed into battle, Kirara at her side, intent on vengeance for the deaths of all she had held dear. In the heat of battle, Kagura, cornered by Kouga and his wolf-pack, lashed out desperately, her attack going wild and missing it's mark, hitting the neko youkai rather than the wolf prince. Pinned beneath her fallen comrade, Sango was unable to defend herself when Hakudoushi took advantage of the situation and attacked. Miroku, seeing his beloved in mortal danger, ignored the saimyoushu and released his Kazaana, eliminating the immediate threat to Sango, at the cost of his own life from the poison which spread rapidly throughout his body.

Seeing Kagome cornered by Naraku's minions, Kouga abandoned his advantage over Kagura and rushed to her side, throwing himself in front of her just as Naraku launched a surprise attack with his tentacles. Kikyou, standing a short distance away, fired her last arrow at the oncoming tentacles, purifying them instantly, but too late to save the wolf prince's life. Kagome, in shock from the horror and grief of the battle, was frozen in place. Shippou, seeing his adopted mother in grave danger, rushed to her side, protecting her to the best of his ability with his kitsunebi.Desperate to reach her reincarnation's side before the battle could take an even worse turn, Kikyou failed to see Naraku's next attack until it was too late. With a rush, Kagome felt the missing piece of her soul return to her, finally snapping out of her daze in time to see the miko's body fall, immediately returning to a pile of clay and bones amidst what remained of her clothing.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, for once not fighting against each other, attacked Naraku mercilessly, each weilding their father's swords, the Western Lord's Tokijin having been shattered early in the battle by one of Hakudoushi's attacks. Jaken, having been given explicit orders by his lord and master, rushed into battle, his staff spewing flames seemingly at random and obliterating many of the enemy's forces effectively.

On and on the battle raged, neither side giving, both suffering tremendous losses, until finally one of Inuyasha's attacks landed a harsh, debilitating blow to Naraku. Kagome, watching from a short distance away during a brief moment of respite from the seemingly endless number of attacking youkai, detected a faint glow and, with a startle cry, ran forward, shouting to the inu brother the location of the nearly complete Shikon no Tama. Caught up in the battle, Inuyasha failed to hear Kagome's voice over the din of the fighting. Sesshoumaru, one step behind his hanyou brother, however, did hear and half turned towards her, missing Naraku's next attack on Inuyasha which sent the younger brother sprawling to the blood soaked battlefield. Turning his back on the girl from the future, he studied his opponent for a moment before attacking the spot she had pointed out.

In the following moments, time seemed to stop, and then, with a scream of rage, Naraku's patched-together body, a conglomeration of multiple youkai, disintigrated. In the ensuing silence, only the wind moved. Sesshoumaru, looking down at the object he now held, turned slowly before finally looking up to survey the carnage. All of the allies but a few had fallen in the final battle. The survivors stared at him with hollow eyes, too weary to express the grief they felt in their hearts. Striding forward, Sesshoumaru paused and glanced down at Inuyasha. Continuing forward until he stood before Kagome, he met her gaze impassively before reaching down and lifting her hand, dropping the object he held into her palm before moving passed her, calling for Jaken.

Staring down at the object she now held, Kagome's eyes filled with tears. Reaching into her pocket, she withdrew the one Shikon shard she had in her possession and, cupping her hands around both objects, focused her will. In a bright flare of light, the Shikon no Tama was restored and purified as she made her wish. The next instant, the battlefield disappeared and she found herself standing in front of Goshinboku, back in her time, her mother and grandfather rushing towards her, voices raised with concern over seeing the girl covered with blood and gore.

The Shikon no Tama, Kagome realized after snapping out of her daze, had vanished.

**«¤»**

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Don't ask...I have no idea where this came from. o.O**_


End file.
